Underlying Feelings
by Len Yoshihara
Summary: Spring. The time of year when things start anew, with the gentle breeze urging many along to reset their choices for the new year. The chances given to many dangle restlessly in front of them and are sometimes not taken, being blown away by the wind into the distance… Contains Yaoi. aka. boy/boy Akashi/Male!OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here it is, the first chapter to my story! As well as the first chapter to my first story ever since my account died and blew away all my other fanfics. I understand that the first chapter is really short, but please be patient. In the story there will be time skips so ~TS~** **means a time skip. I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. I only own my male OC. This contains Yaoi. aka. boy/boy. Akashi/Male!OC. I will try updating more in the future as I have a vague idea of what the plot is somewhere in my brain. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The loud buzz filled the auditorium where students gathered for the opening ceremony. The door was left open for remaining undergraduates who were late, and a gentle breeze brought cherry blossoms fluttering through the open doorway. It was the beginning of April, and the start of a new semester. The big banner with 'Welcome to Rakuzan' was hung behind a row of staff and students sitting patiently on the stage for the peers to quiet down in their seats. As the students began to settle down, the principal rose from his seat, causing a hushed silence to fill the room.

~TS~

As the principal droned on, a raven haired student seated in the back of the room was bent over his white phone, playing a digital version of shogi, ignoring the words coming out of the speakers. His fingers typing quietly on the keyboard, turquoise eyes shifting slightly from right to left. The sudden abrupt applause around the room made him lift his head in curiosity, his eyes moving to the podium. In place of the principal was a student with bright crimson hair. The representatives' red eyes swept across the whole room and his cold gaze seemed to look straight into your soul, before he began speaking. "I am Akashi Seijuro and I give you this message. In this world, winning is everything. The victor writes history, and the losers are wiped from it." Everyone held their breath, waiting for what he was to say next, but surprisingly he simply turned and walked back to his seat. Shocked faces and squeals of delight could be heard and the next student came up, looking slightly flustered.

~TS~

The opening ceremony had finally come to an end and all students began to file out, going to their assigned classrooms. The hallways were dotted with people catching up with their friends and laughter could be heard around him. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Souta arrived at classroom _A-1_ and went to the back window seat, furthest away from the front. He sat down and took his phone out, seeing a new message. He gave a small smile, glimpsing at the name of the sender. _Dear Kusanagi-kun, how was your day so far? Mine went well, and basketball tryouts are soon. I don't think Seirin High is as big as Rakuzan but it is still pretty big. What club are you going to join? Anyways good luck at Rakuzan and I'll tell you about tryouts tonight. -Kuroko Tetsuya._ Typing a quick reply, he noticed that the classroom had fallen silent.

Looking up, his eyes trailed to the door, seeing the cause of the silence. Akashi Seijuro stood in the doorway, his bag on his shoulder. He found his way to the row next to Souta and sat close to the front. Everyone's' eyes followed his figure as he sat down before turning to whisper to their friends. "Isn't he the son of the prestigious Akashi family?" "His looks can kill and he'll probably attract all the girls." Many of the boys scowled in jealousy as the girls fawned over Akashi. The door slid open again and a grown man entered the classroom, ushering all the students to find a seat before beginning his explanation on what's to come in the following weeks.

* * *

" _In a world like that, there'd be no need for love anymore. If everyone were perfect, there would be no need to look out for others. Sympathy or love is needed because people are imperfect. A perfect human cannot love anyone." -Katsuragi Keima (The World God Only Knows)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooops... looks like i kinda forgot to update this story. My deepest apologies guys, it seems life won't give me a long enough break to update a chapter. Things have been extremely busy lately and my summer hasn't been the best. =_= again, my deepest apologies. I think this chapter was also short tbh. Pls leave comments and reviews to help meeeee. thanks. Anyways, here's chapter 2 and the usual disclaimers are in place. I don't own knb. In my dreams.**

* * *

Chapter 2

~ month later~

The bell rang, signaling the dismissal of all the students. Many ran out the door to join their friends and others went to their extracurricular activities. Souta sighed and picked up his bag, before walking out the door. He still needed to find a club to join, but it was tough because the time invested in the clubs interfere with his student council duties. Walking through the hallway, he stopped to look out the window. The sun shined through the glass and he saw his driver at the front gate. He rushed to the exit and ran through the gate.

 _Beep beep beep beep_. The constant noise filled the silent room as he sat in a plastic chair next to his father. His mother's bed was in the middle of the room, the head up against the wall. Machines hung on the opposite side from where they were sitting. Rushed footsteps could be heard outside the bare white walls, and voices from outside constantly entered Souta's ears. Sighing, he pulled out earbuds and plugged it into his phone, sliding through a list of soundtracks.

When he had arrived to the limo, his eyes were down, embarrassed. The driver dipped his head in respect before opening the back door. Sliding in he waited till his driver came into the driver's seat and finally opened his mouth to speak. "Why did you come pick me up today? Usually you park further down as to not cause unwanted attention." Furrowing his eyebrows slightly the driver looked into the mirror with a grim look on his face. "Unfortunately sir, the mistress has been transitioned to the ER. She isn't in the best condition at the moment. Your father has told me to gather and send you to the hospital. He is already there." Turning his eyes back to the road, the driver stepped onto the gas pedal and Souta's body flew back against the chair, as he was leaning forward to hear the driver's words. Staring out the window, he let those words sink in as they made their way to the hospital.

His mother was bound to end up in the hospital one day. Her body was weakened by the disease that took over her system a couple months ago. A autoimmune, chronic disease attacked her immune system. The pungent smell of chemicals and sickness was overwhelming the building. Souta quietly excused himself from the room, stating he had homework and student council duties to finish back at home. His father stood up and opened the door for him. "Be careful on your way home." Nodding on his way out he turned left down the corridor. His father looked extremely tired and his age was showing. The dark circles under his eyes were evident and his forehead creased with worry. This image was so unusual from the regular look his father had. Strong, independent, and calm. Someone who was a good leader and never broke down. But he concluded that his father was, of course, human as well. Exiting the doors, he sighed.

* * *

"The best way to remove your lies is to make them come true." - Kururugi Suzaku _(Code Geass, Lelouch of the Rebellion)_


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys, this isn't an update since I updated yesterday, but I am currently working on multiple stories for my friends so you'll have to sit tight while I balance my time with everything! Pls take the time to read my other story I just posted yesterday, The Hidden Reality. I appreciate everyone who has taken their time to read my stories and as usual, reviews are appreciated! I'll update as soon as I can because my current schedule is still funky (-_-#) so yea, thanks again you guys for everything! ^.^**


End file.
